Linienschiff
Ein Linienschiff ist ein großes Kriegsschiff, das im 17. Jh. erstmals konstruiert wurde und über zwei bis vier durchgängige Geschützdecks verfügt. Der Name bezieht sich sowohl auf segel- als auch dampfgetriebene Schiffe, die bis zum Beginn des 20. Jh. als schwerste Schlachtschiffe der Kriegsmarinen der Seemächte eingesetzt werden. Bewaffnet ist ein segelgetriebenes Linienschiff mit mindestens 50 bis maximal 120 Kanonen. Geschichte Die Bezeichnung Linienschiff beruht auf der Marinetaktik, bei der die Schiffe in Kiellinie hintereinander fahren und gleichzeitig die Breitseiten auf die feindliche Linie abfeuern können. Eine Variante dieser Taktik besteht darin, dass nicht alle Schiffe gleichzeitig, sondern jedes zweite oder dritte Schiff feuert, was als "rollende Salve" bezeichnet wird. Diese Variante trägt dem Umstand Rechnung, dass die Geschütze im 18. Jh. grundsätzlich Vorderlader sind, also von der Mündung her geladen werden müssen (Ausnahme sind hier die vorderen Drillingskanonen der Flying Dutchman, die augenscheinlich ein Hinterlader sind). Das Nachladen von Vorderladerkanonen nimmt je nach Geschick der Geschützmannschaft 2 - 5 Minuten in Anspruch. Eine weitere Variante dieser Taktik ist, mit der gesamten in Kiellinie fahrenden Flotte die gegnerische Linie zu durchbrechen. In diesem Fall feuert das jeweils passierende Schiff seine Breitseiten auf die Schiffe an Backbord und Steuerbord ab. Da die Geschützdecks durchgängig sind und keine Querschotten haben, können Treffer, die Bug oder Heck durchschlagen, ein ganzes Deck durchqueren und schwerste Schäden an Rumpf, Takelage und nicht zuletzt der Crew hervorrufen. Wird ein Schiff aus einer solchen Kampflinie versenkt oder durch die Explosion des Pulvermagazins gesprengt, bricht die Linie, und die Kampftaktik verliert ihre Wirkung. Da diese Gefechte fast immer von den schwersten Schiffen mit den stärksten Geschützen gewonnen werden, besteht der natürliche Fortschritt darin, die größten und leistungsstärksten Segelschiffe zu bauen. Linienschiffe sind eher träge bezüglich der Manövrierfähigkeit und gehören nicht zu den schnellsten Schiffen, die die Weltmeere befahren. Da die Kiellinienformation nur so schnell fahren kann wie das langsamste Schiff dieser Flotte, ist der Schwerpunkt der Konstruktion die Stärke des Rumpfes und die Bewaffnung. Bekannte Linienschiffe *''HMS Dauntless'' *''HMS Monarch'' *''HMS Essex'' *''Endeavour'' Klassifizierung Linienschiffe werden in vier Klassen eingeteilt. Sie werden Vier-, Drei-, Zwei- und Eindecker genannt. Maßgeblich sind dabei die Decks mit Geschützen. Die höchste Klasse sind die Vierdecker, die über vier Kanonendecks verfügen. Zu dieser Klasse gehören die HMS Dauntless und die Endeavour, die über 100 Kanonen verfügen, die auf vier Decks verteilt sind. Die nächstniedrigere Klasse sind Dreidecker mit 90 - 98 Kanonen, verteilt auf drei Geschützdecks. Zweidecker verfügen über 60 - 80 Kanonen auf zwei Geschützdecks. Die mit 74 Kanonen ausgestatteten schweren, aber wendigen Zweidecker sind die häufigsten Linienschiffe. Linienschiffe der vierten Klasse sind Zweidecker mit 50 - 60 Kanonen auf mindestens zwei Geschützdecks. Schiffe mit weniger als zwei Geschützdecks sind keine Linienschiffe, sondern werden als Fregatten klassifiziert. Takelung Da im Pirates-Universum keine größeren Schiffe als Dreimaster eingesetzt werden, ist die Takelungsbezeichnung auf Dreimaster beschränkt. *Fockmast: Rahsegel – Fock/Vormarssegel/Vorbramsegel; Stagsegel – Klüver/Stagfock *Großmast: Rahsegel ''– Großsegel/Großmarssegel/Großbramsegel; ''Stagsegel ''– Großstengestagsegel/Großbramstengestagsegel *Besanmast: ''Rahsegel ''– Bagiensegel/Besanmarssegel/Besanbramsegel + Besansegel (als Gaffelsegel achtern am Besanmast); ''Stagsegel – Besanstengestagsegel/Besanbramstengestagsegel Anmerkung zu den Quellen Dieser Artikel beruht teilweise auf der Übersetzung des englischen Wiki Artikels ,,Ship of the Line" mit Stand 10. 3. 2018 und zum Teil auf dem umformulierten Artikel Linienschiff von Wikipedia, Abruf 28.03.2018 Kategorie:Schiffstyp